bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
BE THERE
Romanized Title BE THERE Japanese Title BE THERE English Title BE THERE Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1990 Romaji iro tori dori no hi ga machi wo kazari hito wa nagareru tanoshi kanashiku utatte odotte min na matomete samishi gariya yureru fuan tei na kokoro wa kono machi ga sukoshi tsumetai kara kawara nai kimi no kotoba wo kiki tai konya wa Someone tell me nani kaga ugoki dashiteru Something goes wrong boku no naka demo kitto Someday show me dare moga saki machigaete mo kimi dake wa soko ni ite be there anytime hikari de tobi komu dokoka no kuni no atarashii revolution jibun mo kawara nakerya to omoi hajimereba ite mo tatte mo irare nai ne hayari sutari wo aite ni ubai atteru shudouken mo kawara nai kimi no egao ni aeba kudara nai kotomi tai Someone tell me nani kaga ugoki dashiteru Something goes wrong boku no naka demo kitto Someday show me dare moga saki machigaete mo kimi dake wa soko ni ite be there anytime Someone tell me nani kaga ugoki dashiteru Something goes wrong kimi no mawari demo sukoshi zutsu Someday show me donna ni zidai ga nagare temo kimi dake wa soko ni ite be there anytime Someone tell me... Something goes wrong... Someday show me... kimi dake wa be there anytime... Someone tell me nani kaga ugoki dashiteru Something goes wrong kimi no mawari demo sukoshi zutsu Someday show me donna ni zidai ga nagare temo kimi dake wa soko ni ite be there anytime Japanese 色とりどりの灯が街を飾り 人は流れる 楽し哀しく歌って踊ってみんな まとめて寂しがり屋 揺れる不安定な心は この街がすこし冷たいから 変わらない君の言葉を聞きたい今夜は Someone tell me　何かが動きだしてる Something goes wrong　僕の中でもきっと Someday show me　誰もが行先まちがえても 君だけはそこにいて　Be there anytime 日変わりでとびこむどこかの国の 新しいrevolution 自分もかわらなけりゃと思いはじめれば いてもたってもいられないね 流行りすたりを相手に奪いあってる主導権も 変わらない君の笑顔にあえばくだらないことみたい Someone tell me　何かが動きだしてる Something goes wrong　僕の中でもきっと Someday show me　誰もが行先まちがえても 君だけはそこにいて　Be there anytime Someone tell me　何かが動きだしてる Something goes wrong　君のまわりでも少しずつ Someday show me　どんなに時代が流れても 君だけはそこにいて　Be there anytime Someone tell me... Something goes wrong... Someday show me... 君だけは　Be there anytime Someone tell me　何かが動きだしてる Something goes wrong　君のまわりでも少しずつ Someday show me　どんなに時代が流れても 君だけはそこにいて　Be there anytime English Translation Colorful lights adorn the street where people drift by Whether happily or sadly, everyone is dancing and singing They're all afraid of loneliness together This swaying and unsettled heart is causing the street to go cold Tonight, I'd like to hear your usual unchanging words Someone tell me, there's something that's moving Something goes wrong, inside of me, for sure Someday show me, even if everyone is heading in a different direction... I just want you to be there Be there anytime New revolutions are coming along in every country The act of thinking about it makes me want to change myself too It makes me not want to stay quiet anymore Making decisions based on what's popular and not is the standard Whenever I see your usual smile, everything else becomes less important Someone tell me, there's something that's moving Something goes wrong, inside of me, for sure Someday show me, even if everyone is heading to different direction I just want you to be there Be there anytime Someone tell me, there's something that's moving Something goes wrong, little by little all around you Someday show me, no matter what era it is I just want you to be there Be there anytime Someone tell me... Something goes wrong... Someday show me... I only want you... Be there anytime Someone tell me, there's something that's moving Something goes wrong, little by little all around you Someday show me, no matter what era it is I only want you to stay there, be there anytime